Midnight in the City
by May Chang
Summary: ONESHOT. Ish. Crossover with Onyx Path's Chronicles of Darkness. And then the spider-creature rounded the corner. Well. The situation had now turned to Horrendously Terrible now. Tony fired a blast at the spider-creature then ran like hell.


**Author's Note:** So I may have been reading up on a lot of _Avengers_ fanfics recently due to _Infinity War_ , and got inspired to write up this little piece. I haven't decided on continuing it yet, but it works out fine as a one-shot for now.

I also couldn't find the category for it since this is actually more of a crossover, based on the Onyx Path's _Chronicles of Darkness_.

Finally Tony has a potty-mouth. Sorry... _ ;

* * *

The situation had turned to Pretty Bad.

Honestly Tony had only come because good old Norman Osborn had recently done some "spring cleaning" to this middle-of-the-nowhere warehouse. Really, he should have waited for backup, but both the hunters had a meeting with their cell, and the vampires needed to feed. Besides this was his project – he always had a feeling that Osborn was up to something, and now that he was here, Tony found more than he bargained for.

Osborn was a Sick Man™.

There were signs of experimentation, both human and supernatural. Tony gagged a few times at the stench of old blood and possibly other bodily fluids in the air. It didn't take long for Tony to come upon fresh blood.

And that was when the situation turned to Very Bad.

As Tony's glasses began to scan the area, the sound of clicking alerted him to not being alone. Tapping on his watch, his repulsor gauntlet covered his hand, and Tony raised it, stepping slowly away. The clicking sound came closer, and Tony's eyes widened at the sight of a spider-like leg appear in the doorway. What followed nearly sent Tony screaming, but instead he backed out a little faster, glancing back for his exit.

The spider-creature was slowly stalking him as Tony made his way towards the exit, a strange chittering noise as though it was laughing at him.

"FRIDAY, start the car," Tony said softly. There was no response. "FRIDAY?"

Of course, there would be something affecting his comms. Why _wouldn't_ there be something affecting his comms?

"Fuck, fuck, shit, fuck," Tony mumbled as he moved towards the exit only to find the door closed and covered in what looked like resin. "Well, _shit_." He turned and began to move deeper into the warehouse, hoping that the map he had was up to date and to at least get the drop on whatever the hell the thing was.

And then the spider-creature rounded the corner.

Well. The situation had now turned to Horrendously Terrible now.

Tony fired a blast at the spider-creature then ran like hell. The spider-creature screeched and he could hear it running around him. Doors were shut, more repulsor blasts, and Tony cursing up a storm because _fuck you, Norman Osborn you sick fuck what is this place a rat maze for your sick experiments what the fuck?!_

Tony grunted when the spider-creature took a swing at him and connected, it's scythe arms cutting into his side. He hissed, staggering back and letting out another shot. His gauntlet didn't have time to recharge as the spider-creature avoided his shot and took another swing, sending Tony sprawling onto the floor.

 _Well,_ _ **shit**_ _. So this is how I die._

The spider-creature suddenly screeched as webbing slammed into its fact, flailing back as it tried to get it off its face. Tony ducked and moved away from its flailing, turning to see where the webbing had come from. His eyes widened at the sight of a kid. The kid quickly raised a finger to his lips and motioned for Tony to follow him. Without much choice and eager to get away from the spider-creature, Tony quickly moved to follow the kid, finding himself hiding behind a wall panel and watching as the horror moved by, screeching in anger.

When it was safe, the kid grabbed his hand and pulled Tony towards a more open area. He lifted Tony's shirt and Tony hissed as the boy gently touch his wound.

"It's, it's not so bad," the kid said quietly. "We're, um, we're going to need to stop the bleeding though." He gave a worried look up at Tony.

"Um. Please don't shoot me?" the kid said, rubbing his fingers together. Tony gave him a confused look, watching as the kid pulled his fingers apart, showing strands of thread between them. "Sorry, I just need to stop the bleeding and really, spider threads can help in a pinch."

Tony looked down at the kid then moved his head so he was looking out the corner of his eye. Instead of a brown hair pale-skin boy, he was now looking down at a gray skinned, black haired boy with a black web-like veil over his face.

"What's a changeling doing here?" Tony asked, turning his head to look down again as the boy stiffen.

"Um, it smelled wrong to Steve," the kid mumbled as he began stuffing Tony's wound with spider threads. "And seeing that thing, yeah, I get it." Tony grunted, watching in interest as the kid finished up by pulling up his sleeves to reveal some sort of mechanism. Aiming away, the boy quickly created more webbing, different from the gauze and wrapping it around Tony.

"H-how did you know? What I am, I mean?" the kid asked.

"Long story, kid," Tony replied. "I kind of know what you are, and at this point, I don't really care since you just saved my life."

"Well, for now." The kid looked out. "I think we can get out the way I got in."

"Awesome. Lead the way, kid." The boy nodded and he quickly led Tony deeper into the building. Tony checked his gauntlet then their six, hoping the horror was on the other side of the building. "Hey, what's your name, kid?"

"I'm Peter," the teenager replied.

"Tony." Peter nodded, quickly leading him even further to the back. The sound of clicking began to sound, and Tony glanced back, blaster ready. He followed Peter into a room with a crumbling hole leading out, and Peter quickly closed the door, webbing it closed with his web shooter.

"Man, I would love to take a look at those web shooters," Tony said with a touch of admiration. Peter gave Tony a nervous smile before running towards the crumbling hole.

"Steve. Steve!" Peter hissed out. A blond man suddenly appeared, looking worried. "A hand please, Tony's hurt."

"Who's Tony?" A hand reached down and Peter nudged Tony. With a bit of hesitation Tony grabbed it and Steve helped pull him out. Peter scurried out of the hole easily, looking back fearfully. "Who're you? Peter? What's going on?"

There was a crash followed by an angry screech before a scythe-like arm swung out. Tony raised his hand, letting out a repulsor shot and the spider-creature screeched as it was hit while both Peter and Steve jerked back in surprise.

"Welp, now's a good time as any to get out of here," Tony said, grabbing the two by the arms and moving them towards his car. "Let's go, let's go, let's go! FRIDAY!"

"Yes, boss?" his AI chirped in his ear.

"Oh, thank god for that," he muttered before raising his voice again. "FRIDAY, start the car. We're going to need a quick getaway." His car started and Tony heard a quiet but awed "Whoa!" from Peter. The screech came louder and they all turned to see the spider-creature squeeze out.

"Oh, for _fuck's sakes_ ," Tony groaned, pushing Peter behind him and raising his arm. He swore again when Steve moved, dropping his bag and shucking off his jacket.

"I've got this," the man said and Tony froze as Steve's body seemed to bulge.

"Don't look!" Peter quickly said. He yanked Tony down onto his knees, pulling Tony's head against his chest, and in that moment, Tony was grateful as the loud howl of something monstrous reached his ears.

"Fuck me, he's a _werewolf_? Steve's a werewolf and you're a changeling," Tony muttered. "All in one night, the _one_ night I decide to check on old Osborn, what the _fuck_."

"Sorry," Peter whispered and Tony couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?" he asked, listening to what sounded like Steve the werewolf beating the shit out of the spider-creature. "It's just been a bad night for all parties involved. If anything, I should be thanking you two for saving my ass. Knew I should have brought the others with me."

There was a sound of flesh being torn apart and Tony cringed, pretty sure that sound was going to be stuck in his dreams for a long time. Another loud howl sounded, this time announcing his victory into the night. A shadow loomed over them, and Peter looked over his shoulder, keeping Tony's gaze away.

"Um."

The sound of snuffling.

"Yeah, we're okay, um, maybe shift back?"

A snort.

"Oh. Um."

"Adrenaline rush?" Tony asked. "Yeah, might take a while for Steve to calm down. Hey, FRIDAY, bring the car over. Don't run over the big guy, yeah?" Peter uttered out another "Whoa!" as Tony's car turned and drove towards them, placing itself in park. Steve was pacing, shaking off the adrenaline of the battle and soon Tony heard a quiet sigh.

"Alright, everything's, uh, everything's good now," Steve said wearily. Peter pulled away and Tony looked up to see a bare-chested, bare-footed and bloodied Steve, his pants in tatters. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, as though to wipe the blood away.

"Yeah, you're not getting into my car like that," Tony said. Steve furrowed his brow, a look of confusion crossing his face. "I refuse to get blood-stains out of my care. Here's your bag, hope to god there's another pair of pants in there." With a breathless laugh, Steve opened his bag while Tony deactivated his gauntlet, smiling as Peter stared at him in awe.

"How long have I been gone?" Peter grumbled. "AI-driven cars, I'm guessing nanite for the gloves? Is the power source the watch itself? Too small to contain an arc reactor and—"

"Peter, we can talk about it when we get to the Tower," Tony interrupted with an amused smile. "You know, after I get this looked at." He motioned towards his side and Peter nodded as Steve sidled up, fully clothed with a puzzled expression.

"Wait, what tower?" There was a pause as Peter registered the question and a look of bewilderment also crossed his face.

"My place. I think we all deserve to finally sit back, relax, not worry about some spider monster that wants to eat our face," Tony answered. He opened the driver side door then looked over at the two. "Just get in the car, you guys can crash at my place." Both hesitated, Tony gestured impatiently and soon they were on the road, Steve in the passenger seat and Peter in the back.

"So. Steve. Seeing as you're a, well, a werewolf, you got problems with vampires?"


End file.
